The Curse Of Beauty
by PrettyReckless17
Summary: Rosalie has no trust in men - she shies away from them. It also doesn't help that she's beautiful. But after she is raped, Rose finds it hard to get close to any men, that is untill she meets Emmet McCarty. Can he prove to her he's not one of "those" men?
1. The beginning of the end

**Summary: **Rosalie has no trust in men - she shies away from them. It also doesn't help that she's beautiful, because men just happen to be drawn to her. Emmett McCarty wants to prove to her that he isn't another one of _those _men... he's different, and he's going to do whatever it takes for her to trust him.

This has all been re-written.

Rosalie's POV

I was fourteen when it first happened. When somebody put there hands on me when I did not say they could. The first time has to of been the worst, I was so young, I was just a child! However, I have vowed never to let myself get into that situation again.

I was walking through the mall, it was two days before Christmas and my friends and I decided to do the whole "Secret Santa" thing between us. I walked into a book shop, hoping to get something for my Secret Santa person Bella, she was always the quite, shy one, but she was also the one we went to if we had a really big problem on our hands.

I walked in and was browsing in the teen section when a tall, dark haired man walked up behind me. I glanced around, and then up at the dark haired stranger. He leered down at me, his teeth bright yellow, his hair shiny with grease and mattered together.

"Hello there sweetheart, where are your friends huh"?

I mumbled something and took a few steps down the aisle desperately trying to find an excuse to leave. I knew I was a beautiful girl, I had been told so many times before. I wasn't vain about it, it was just a fact, like the sky being blue or the grass bing green. My legs were long and tanned, my skin pale white and clear as a summers day. My eyes were a startling blue framed by long lashes that brushed along my cheek when I blinked.

Golden curls ran perfectly down my back to about half way. It had natural highlights ranging from a darker blond to an almost white.

Some girls where jealous, some girls were just amazed, boys didn't really care at that stage, they just thought I was pretty and moved on, it was men that pushed it too far.

I walked a few more paces away from the strange man, my breath rising in panic inside my chest.

"Aw don't be like that sugar, I just wanted to talk to you." He walked forward his gaze did not move from my chest.

I had hit puberty early so I was often mistaken for being older than I looked. I may not have been the smartest girl in school but I could always say I was the prettiest and I loved it, now I was not so sure it was a good thing.

I turned around and began walking down the aisle as fast as I could, behind me I heard the man mumble something about how he liked what he saw from the back too.

That did it for me forgetting Bella's book I had picked out I gapped it to the exit of the bookstore and ran into the next closet shop there was, the man did not follow me. I walked around for another hour or so to make sure he had left before I left the mall.

I called my mum to let her know I was on my way home and hung up.I was surprise when I walked out, I didn't realize how long I had spent in the mall. It was now dark outside and starting to rain.

I hurried down the street pulling my black form-fitting coat tighter around me, cursing the fact that when I left this morning I had decided to put on my low healed, knee high boots. I felt water seep in through the soles and quickened my pace.

The wind began to pick up and my hair, glowing golden in the setting sun was blown across my face. I couldn't see, I stumbled against the uneven surface of the footpath and fell to my knees.

Suddenly I felt a hand firmly grasp the top of my arm and pull me upwards. I stumbled again trying to get my balance, and swiping the hair from my eyes. I looked up to see who was holding me so tight and felt my heart tighten in my chest. There he was again, the creepy man from the bookstore now held my arm in a vice like grip.

"Hello darling, fancy meeting you here."

"I'm ok now," I said bluntly trying to free my arm. He held it tighter and I could feel my fingertips throbbing from blood loss. I struggled to free myself but felt his finger dig into my fleash, peircing the skin and begin to draw blood.

"Oh no, it's much too nasty out here for you to walk, why don't you hop in my car and I'll drive you home?" His lips turned up at the edges into a menacing smile, as he tried to drag me towards a dark blue sedan that had the passenger door open and the engine running.

"No I'm fine thank you my house is just up the road, I can walk." I tried to pull away again but he just yanked me forcefully, to my knees beffore jerking me upwards again.

"I asked nicely now I'm going to tell you". Anger edged his words and his eyes turned dark.

"Get in the fucking car now, you stupid bitch!" He raised his hand and slapped me hard across the cheek.

Shock corsed through my body. I stood there to stunned to do anything but gap open mouthed at him.

He grabbed my other arm and pulled me along the footpath, throwing me into the awaiting car.

He punched me in the side of my head and I felt the world spin around me. I heard the driver's side door open and close with a slam then the sound of the car locks. I fought through the murkiness that evaded my vision and tried to get my eyes to focus on my surroundings.

When my head finally cleared, I stared around in panic. I must have passed out because nothing seemed familiar to me. I stared at the blank wall of green that had began rushing past me. I moved my head and pain shot across my temple. I moaned out load.

"Ah you're awake"

I turned my head slowly and stared at the stranger; his uneven, yellow teeth seemed to glow in the moonlight, making him seem even more frightening. I hadn't noticed it before but in the close confines of the car his smell was overpowering, I have never been able to describe it, it was sort of a mixture of rotting meat and mouldy bread. I fought back the urge to gag.

"Now sweetie were gonna have some fun". The edge to his voice terrified me to know end.

He turned down a secluded road amongst the trees. He turned into a picnic area and got out of the car. I dug into my pockets, franticly searching for my cell phone. I scrambled through my pockets, panicking, I had it when I called mum then I put it back into my pocket and closed the zipper so where was it?

My door swung open and there he stood, with a sinking feeling I realized he was holding my cell phone.

"Looking for something?"

He turned from the car and threw my cell phone towards some bushes where it landed about thirty feet away. The stranger then yanked on my arm pulling me out of the car and onto the hard, wet ground. I landed on my back, winding me. He took a step closer, drew back his foot and kicked me in the ribs. My scream mingled with the crack of my rib.

"Shut up!" he commanded. I shut my mouth trying to endure the pain ripping through my side. I lay there staring up at him, his eyes full of lust and.....excitment?

"Don't look at me!" he spat. He walked around behind the car; I heard the door open and he started searching for something. As silently as I could I climbed to my feet and tried to run away. I slipped and he looked up and saw me. Instantly he was running towards me, I tried to push my legs to go faster but my muscles screamed in protest, my ribs ached and my head spun, I stumbled and fell onto the ground, I crawled, scrambling to get to my feet but the mud was slippery and I fell.

I felt him grab my legs dragging me backwards, my fingers gouging into the dirt. He flipped me onto my back and straddled my legs, pinning me to the ground.

"Don't you EVER fucking try to run away again have you got that?" He slapped my already bruised face and I tasted blood in my mouth. He leaned down and started to kiss me, on the mouth, my cheek, and then along my neck, I twisted my face away from his trying to rid myself of his touch.

When he got to where my coat met my collarbone he began to slowly undo my jacket, I tried to push him off, scratching him along one cheek he swore then slapped me again,

"Come on baby, play nice".

My skin crawled and I tried to scream, he covered my mouth with his, and I felt his tongue enter my mouth, he still continued to undo my clothes, faster than before. He unzipped my boots with one hand while holding both of my hands in the other, he slowly pulled my jeans off, and then slipped my underwear off. I began to crying, screaming against his hand to stop as he began to screw me. I screamed so loud it felt like glass slicing open my throat, he carried on for what felt like hours, finally he shuddered then collapsed on top of me panting and sweating.

Eventually he got up, pulled his clothes on, sized my face between his hands roughly and thanked me "for the good time" before assaulting my lips with his and throwing me back onto the ground.

I lay there until I heard his car start and heard him drive off. I curled up into a ball naked and alone, sobbing my heart out.

Once I had regained control over my emotions I sat up and begun hunting for my clothes, I pulled them on as fast as I could and then begun hunting for my boots,scanning the forest floor something shiny caught me eye, thinking it was the zipper on one of my boots I hobbled over to it.

I let out a gasp of surprise, it was my cell phone. I picked it up wiping the dirt of it, I turned it over and saw that the battery had come out. I jumped to my knee's and began searching threw the foliage for it, after about ten minutes I found it and put it back into my cell phone base

It felt like forever for it to turn on. I had 7 missed calls and 13 unread text messages. I called my mum, she answered on the first ring.

"Rose honey where are you? Are you ok, Rose? Rose?"

"Mum" I sobbed

"Mum" I sobbed again before breaking down. I could hear my mum yelling in the background so I placed the phone to my ear and heard the last of what she said.`

"…..joke it's not funny!"

"Mum he took me, I couldn't get away, I don't know where I am I'm so scared."

There was an audible gasp and I heard mum say

"Don't worry honey, the police are tracking your phone, just stay on the line their way".


	2. Aftershock

This has all been re-written. enjoy, Next chapter up Saturday. XD

Rosalie POV

It's been two months since the attack, I still have terrifying nightmares about _him _hovering over me grunting and sweating. I wake up screaming, covered in a cold sweat. My mum still comes' in every night to whisper to me in the dark that I'm safe, that he won't find me, that he will be put behind bars. I know that she puts on a brave face but I have caught her sobbing in her bedroom late at night, after she thinks I've gone to bed. I know she's worried about me, I've withdrawn so much since that day I hardly talk anymore. My looks I was once so proud of now cause me to cringe when I catch my reflection in a shop window or the back of a spoon. I hate my beauty, the cause of all this, how I wish I could be plain, boring looking, anything but what I am now.

Mum put her head around the door of my bedroom. Even that has changed along with my personality. My walls once covered in posters are now bare and empty, my once spotless room was now a jumbled mess of sweats and oversized hoodies. I lay on my un-made bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to block out, the fears that have taken control of my waking moments.

"Rosie hun, your friends will be here soon, could you straighten up your room a little, or do you want me to do it?"

I glanced over in her direction, today was my fifteenth birthday, mum had decided that I needed to get my mind off things so she was throwing a party for me, I really didn't feel in the mood for it but I decided that I needed to hide my pain behind a smile and deal with it.

"No it's fine mum, I can do it, won't be a sec." I said brightly, or what I thought was brightly.

Mum looked at me with a quizzical look on her face, smiled then closed my door softly. I sighed and sat up. I looked around at my cluttered room, sighed again and began the clean up.

"ROSALIE" mum bellowed "YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE"

I finished putting away the last of my clothes, threw my hoodie off and put on a nice top before running my fingers through my hair and walking straight past my mirror and out the door.

"Rosie" they chorused together, I smiled and walked towards them.

"Hey guys" I smiled and gave a little wave.

I had always relied on my friends for support, comfort, a laugh; they were always there for me as I was for them. If one of us needed to feel better about ourselves we went to Bella, she would always remind us of the good things we had done, instead of pointing out the bad things, Jessica was always good for when we wanted a huge bitch session, though she would never bitch about our group. Angela was the one that would help us when we got stuck, whether it was homework or something more we could always count on her to pull us through, and Lauren, she was….well she was Lauren, the one I despised but put up with because everyone else liked her.. Then there was me, well what use to be me, I was more a shell of my forma self. I was the one they came to when they needed help with guys, or when they needed the perfect outfit.

We balanced each other out, we were the perfect group of friends, completely inseparable and closer than sisters.

"Where's Bella?" I had only just noticed she wasn't among them.

They stared at the ground.

"Guys?"

"Well…" Angela started

"She….she didn't think she should come because she thinks it's her fault what happened to you" Angela said this all in a rush, words tumbled out of her mouth almost at the same time as she said the one previous.

I stared open mouth at her.

"She what?" "How could it possibly be her fault? It's not as if she put him up to it!"

How could she think that! It was absurd.

"I chose to go into that store, I chose to walk home instead of calling mum. It was MY fault and NOBODY has any right to blame THEMSELVES!"

I yanked my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled Angela's number furiously.

"Hello?"

"Bella get your butt over here NOW!"

" Rosalie?"

"Bella get your butt to my party right now, or we are coming to your's, you choose"

"I'll be right over"

"I'll be timing" I said in a teasing voice before hanging up.

"She's coming" I said to the others.

They nodded and a smile slowly spread over their faces.

"That's the Rose we all know and love." Angela said before pulling me into a hug.

We hang around on the sofa's waiting for Bella to arrive. I tried as hard as I could to get into the mood of things. Putting in little bits of conversation here and there, smiling on cue and trying to be like my previous self, but I couldn't shake off this one fear I had. I needed to talk to Bella....urgently.

I heard the door bell go and I sprang to my feet, sprinting to the door before wrenching it open.

"BELLA" I screamed and launched myself at her.

"I'm so glad you came, you couldn't abandon me on my birthday could you?"

"I'm so sorry hun, I didn't think you would ever want to see me again"

"Of coarse I would, you're one of my best friends, I don't blame YOU for what happened"

"You don't?"

"No I don't, never have, never will"

I hugged her and we walked into the lounge to join the others.

"Hey bell's can I talk to you for just a second?" I looked at the others.

"Um in private?"

"Yeah um sure Rose"

We walked off into the hall and down to my bedroom.

"What's up?" Bella asked confusion etched on her face.

"Bella….um. Oh shit Bella, I think I'm pregnant!"

Silence followed my outburst. I stared at the ground and began to cry. I hadn't had my period last month but I put it down to stress, and then this week when it hadn't come I really started to freak out.

"Bella?"

Still she stared at me, a look of horror on her face.

"Bella?"

"Bella please say something?"

"Rose……."

I collapsed on my bed and began to cry. Bella walked forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Rose it's going to be ok, we'll get through this. I promise, it WILL be ok"

I looked up at her tears poring down my face, Bella's face was emotionless, her eyes straight ahead. I sighed and she hugged me tighter.

"I'll be right back ok? Just give me ten minutes and I'll be back, I love you Rose"

And then she was gone.

"Can we come in?"

I looked up and there was Angela, Jessica and Lauren standing at the door, unsure look's on their faces.

"Is everything ok?" Angela asked.

I nodded my head and gestured for them to come sit with me on my bed.

"Um I'm really sorry guys but do you mind if we end the party early? I know you only just got here but I just want sometime to myself. Sorry".

Jessic and Lauren exchanged glances before nodding and waving good bye. Angela stared at me for a moment, calculating my look before pulling me into a breif hug and walking out the door. I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking bout the time when my life was so simple. When I didnt have to deal with things that where way beyond my maturity level. How I wish my life could go back to that.

Suddenly Bella slammed through the door and grabbed me by my wrist and tugging me back through the door and into the bathroom. Slamming the door, she turned around and threw a box at me.

"What's this?"

"It's a pregnancy test"

"Bella…."

"Just do it Rose you need to know for sure"

I did what the instructions said and then sat on the floor waiting for the test to tell me my fate. After what seemed like forever, Bella announced the time was up. I pulled the stick towards me and looked at it.

"What does it say Rose?"

I couldn't speak, emotion rushed through my body. I looked up at Bella, my heart beating a tattoo against my chest.

"Rosalie what does it say?"

I stared down at the stick in my hand and felt the bile begin to rise up, I leaned over the hand basin and threw up the contents of my stomach. This could not be happening, I was only just fifteen, had I not just gone through enough? What had I done to deserve this?

I looked up at Bella and saw my own fears reflected in her face."Oh Rose, we'll sort this out, we will fix this!"

I felt my legs give way and I collapsed into a heap on the bathroom floor. I heard Bella call my name but I was frozen in place, sobbing my heart out at the thought of what I was carrying. It was HIS; the disgusting man who had forced himself on me. The one person I hated with all my heart. Now his devil spawn was growing inside of me, taking away my one chance at forgetting what had happened.I felt my stomach heave again and put my head over the basin. Bella stood behind me and pulled my hair back. She stroked my head and made soothing noises.

"Bella" I croaked out"

Yeah Rose?"

"Can you stay with me when I tell my mum?"

"Sure Rose, only if you want me to"

"I want you to"

XxXx

I stood opposite my mum, who was seated on the pale blue sofa. I paced the shiny wooden floor and occasionally glanced up at Bella who was perched on the edge of the sofa arm.

"Rose, hunny what did you want to tell me?" my mum asked, concern beginning to show in her expression and the way she was sat.

I looked at my mum, looked at Bella, then looked back at mum. I opened mymouth a few times but couldn't seem to generate enough saliva to get the words out. I took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"I'm pregnant"

The words came out loud and harsh.

"What?" my mother questioned, her tone a little alarmed.

"I'm pregnant mum" the tears began to pool inside my eyes.

She wouldn't want me after this. I was used and dirty, nobody was ever going to love me.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly, denial clear in her eyes.

"I took a test" I answered bluntly, barely audible.

"When?"

"About ten minutes ago"

I looked down, waiting for her sure to be awful reaction.

"PERFECT!" my mother's voice startled me and I slowly looked up at her.

Her face was livid, her eyes wild.

"I'm sorry mum"

"Rose, baby, none of this is your fault. NONE OF IT, okay? I don't blame you, you did nothing wrong baby, come here" she held her arms out to me and I took the few steps to her and fell into her arms.

Bella tactfully excused herself and quietly left my house.

"Poor baby" my mum whispered

"It's gonna be ok, I promise."

Though my emotions where whirling inside of me I nodded against here chest and let myself be comforted, even if just for a moment.

A few days later I was sitting in the doctor's office while the nurse pulled blood from my arm.

"So why are you having blood taken?" the nurse asked unashamedly.

"I'm pregnant" I answered, keeping my tone and expression shock on her face was obvious.

"But your barely fifteen!"

"And your point?" I glared at her and something in my face must havescared her as she hurried out the door without a backwards glance.

I glanced around the room, and tried to find something to distract myself while I waited .The doctor came in after a while and stood in front of the bed I was sitting on.

"I'm afraid, Miss Hale, that you are indeed pregnant"

I stared at her hoping that someone would come in and say she had picked up the wrong chart, but nobody came and my crappy situation stayed the same.

She handed me a pamphlet and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly before telling me I could leave and walked out the door.I read the title of the pamphlet and immediately felt disgusted

"Abortion; the choice is yours."

I threw it onto the bed beside me and walked out the door. There was no way in hell I would ever get an abortion, the very thought of it disgusted me to my very core

**(A/N I apologize to anybody who has had an abortion, I know that in certain cases there is no other option, please do not take offence)**

I walked down the corridor, headed back to my mum, who was seated in the waiting room. All I wanted was to go home and cry; but all I needed for the moment was the comfort of my loving mother.

The car ride home was very quiet. I cried silently as did my mum, she tried to make it look like she wasn't but I knew the truth.

"You're gonna need to call your dad and brother and let them know hunny" She said, trying to hide the almost unnoticeable sniffle that came with her words.

I nodded and stared back out the window.

Once we pulled up at the house, I grabbed my bag and walked inside and started up the stairs, ignoring my mums calls as I walked into the door was closed I collapsed onto the floor and rolled into a ball,clutching my stomach.

Could this be happening?

I was only just fifteen and already a soon to be single mum!

I don't know how long I lay there, but the sky had turned dark and I could smell dinner wafting up the stairs.

I stood up, walked over to the mirror and looked and at my that moment I made the decision that I promised myself I was going to keep this baby, I was going to love it and I was going to be the best mum.

It didn't matter who the baby's father was? The bastard could rot in hell for all I cared. This baby was mine; nobody was going to take him or her away from me. That fact, I was certain.


	3. The Fight

Making the call to my father was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.

I paced my room witht the phone clutched tightly in my sweaty palm. Pushing a towel off my bed I sat down and dialed the numbers I have memorised so well, then I waited.

Ring,

ring,

ring,

ring,

The ringing began to drive me insane,

ring,

ring,

"_Hello? Rose?" _finaly, an answer

"Daddy" I answered.

_"What's up baby girl, is evering thing alright"_ He sounded distracted.

"Daddy, I need to tell you something.

_"I'm listening."_

"I, uh, I went to the doctors today, um they, uhh, um. I'm pregnant dad".

Silence.

"Dad?" I asked hesitanly.

Silence.

"Dad, answer me!"

_"I'm sorry hunny what was that, Maggie just asked me a question"._

Maggie was my dad's girlfriend, I absolutly hated her with every fiber in my body. She was a homewrecker and a bitch.

My dad always put her first, always sided with her. He never bothered to see my point of veiw.

"Dad, what the hell!"

_"I'm sorry but it was important, she needed to know what flower arrangment to use."_

"Flower arrangment?"

_"For the wedding, you know, I told you right?"_

"Told me what?!" I was getting angry now.

_"Oh well, Maggie and I are getting married, and guess what?"_

"What?!" I snapped.

_"She's pregnant!"_

Ohhhhhhh fuck.

"Oh well that's just fantastic!" I screamed, how could he do this to me? He didnt even come home to see me after my.......incident. Sure he called me a few times but he always had to go because 'Maggie' wanted something.

"You know what dad? Screw you! Screw you and that fucking stupid bitch too! Goodbye!"

I slammed down the phone before he had a chance to say anything back.

Hot, furiouse tears began to stream down my face. That was it, this was the finale fucking straw.

My phone began ringing, I lanced down and looked at the called ID.

Dad.

I pressed ignor, and sat on my bed, trying to calm my tears.

My phone vibrated and I flipped it open to look at the text.

_We need to talk, you do not talk about her like that. Call and apologise. Now_.

I couldn't believe him. Seriously What the fuck? I tell him that his underage, recently raped daughter is pregnant and he dosent even listen because the homewrecking fuck tart wants to know what flower arrangments she should use for the wedding I didn't even know about? Fuck this shit. They can both go to hell. Wankers.

My phone rang again. This time it was Jasper, my twin brother.

He was older than me by two minutes fifteen seconds. To him that made him God. Jasper and I never really got on. He was an arrogant jerk and thought the sun shone out his ass. He moved in with dad after mum and dad seperated because he "didn't eant to live with a prissy bitch". I couldn't have cared less.

"What!?" I snapped into the phone.

_"What the fuck did you say to dad? He's going fucking beserk!"_

"It dosent matter what I said, I never want to speak to him again".

_"Rosalie, seriously what the fuck? Just because you didn't have all the attention on you for one fucking minute dosent mean you can go running down Maggie. She's getting fucking married Rosalie, let her have some of the spotlight for once okay?"_

"I had something seriously fucking important to tell dad and he wouldn't fucking listen. I fucking needed him and he wasn't there! He didn't even tell me he was getting married!"

_"He tried to fucking tell you two months ago but you were all fucking emo and shit and couldn't be botherd to notice those around you!"_

A sudden relisation hit me.

"Jasper?"

_"What!?"_

"Did dad ever tell you what happened to me two months ago?"

_"He said you where being hasseled by some boy at the mall."_

"I cant believe he didn't tell you!" I was more than pissed by this point, I was seriously angry. My vision turned red and spots popped up before my eyes.

"I was more than hasseled by some boy at the mall!"

_"What do you mean?" _I could hear the concern begginning to edge into his voice.

"Jasper, two months ago I was raped"

I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone.

_"I-I-I Uh Shit. I'll see you soon Rose"_

"What?"

_"I'm coming home"_

As he hung up the phone I heard his voice laced with anger yell out to dad.

XxXxXx

Sorry short chapter I know. How do you guys think this storys going? Give me some feed back and let me know what ya think. Bitches about Maggie are welcome, SHE is based off a certain someone I know.

Anyway thanks for reading.

xoxo MJ


	4. Surprise!

Thwack

What the?

I sat up disoriented in my bed. I glanced over at my alarm clock, 3:30am.

_Thwack_

Someone was throwing something hard at my window.

_Thwack_

Ok that was it. Whoever was outside my window was about to get the beat down.

I flicked the lamp beside me on, threw back the covers and stalked over to my window. I ripped back the curtains, yanked open the window and stared down into the night.

"ROSE! LEMMIE IN!"

"JASPER? WHAT THE FUCK?"

I caught site of the blonde hair in the street light, dark shapes next to him resembled a suitcase and over night bag.

"JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!"

I threw my night gown over top of my PJ's and hurried down the stairs.

Throwing open the front door, I leapt into the air and threw my arms around his neck.

"You're actually here!" I exclaimed, happiness entering my soul and bring back the hope I had lost.

"Wow Rose, hormones? That was quite the homecoming"

" Smart-ass" I muttered clapping him around the back of his head.

"C'mon let's get you inside, you must be freezing!"

He nodded rubbing the neck of his head before picking up his bags and following me inside.

I went into the kitchen, flipped on the lights and began making him a hot cocoa as he sat down at the table. He was silent through out the process, his head resting in his hands as he stared into space.

I placed the steaming mug down in front of him and took the seat beside him. After a few moments he turned to look at me, studying my features, he carefully took both my hands into his and kissed the top of my knuckles.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Rose, I would have been with you in a heartbeat if Dad had got his ass into gear and told me what actually happened".

I nodded my head slowly and stared down at the table, tracing the wood pattern with my eyes.

"Dad never really gave a shit about me Jazz, you were always his favourite. I was just a girl who was born at the same time, and now he has the fucktard Maggie, he doesn't really need or want me. I'm just someone out to ruin his perfect little family".

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I stared down at the yellowing lace table cloth. I glanced up at Jasper, a look of remorse etched into every line on his face.

"I never knew you felt like that Rose, If I had a known I would have tried to include you in things more, I was under the impression that you thought you were too good for this family, I was always angry with you because you got all the attention from everyone else".

"No that was never it Jasper, I never got attention from everyone else, sure people would look at me and comment on how I looked but they actually listened to what you had to say, I'm just a pretty face, you however boy version of me had brains to go along with it. That's why Dad boasted that's why I was ignored".

Jasper shook his head.

"I should have realised you felt like that, I should have protected you from this" He gestured at my stomach. "From everything. I should have been a brother. I'm sorry".

"Don't apologise Jazz, what happened between us happened, what happened to me happened, there is nothing anyone can do to change it, we just have to get on with our lives and make the most of the shitty hand we've been dealt.

"How far along are you anyway?"

"Two months".

His eyes darkened

"What?" I asked confused

"Maggie's the same, like exactly the same"

"Oh come on!"

What more was I expected to go through? Now my dad's first grandkid was gonna be the exact same age as his next devil spawn?

"Sorry Rose"

"Did you tell dad yet?"

"About what?"

"Me, pregnant"

"No, not yet, I sort of forgot once I heard what happened to you and then I just got on a plane and flew right here"

"I'm so glad you did Jazz, I really needed you to be on my side. I know we may not have been on good terms before this, but you're still my brother, my TWIN brother. We should look after each other."

"It was dad and Maggie, they planted this idea in my head that this whole divorce thing was mum's fault but I know now."

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued

"Well" he looked at me as though trying to stress the fact that he didn't believe this anymore.

"Dad sort of made it look like mum was in the wrong, he said he had wanted a divorce because he just fell out of love but then he said that mum through a fit. He said she said she was pregnant and that he couldn't leave her with his un born child, blah blah blah. He then said that after he agreed to stay she faked a miscarriage, dad said that was the last straw for him so he moved out. He said that Maggie had comforted him as his secretary but it eventually turned into more."

"That" I said "Is fucking bullshit, what the fuck? She...he... FUCK I HATE HIM!"

"Shhh Rose calm down, I know the truth now, I'm sorry it took so long to come round but I know that dad had been sleeping with Maggie for a while"

"I hate her Jasper, I really do. She ruined Mum and Dad's marriage, she got pregnant, and now she's getting married and dad cant even stop to listen to the fact that I was raped and now I'm fucking pregnant. I'm 15 years old and already a soon to be single mum!"

"Did you ever think of getting an abortio-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW JASPER HALE!"

He actually looked scared

"I,... uh,... sorry" he mumbled looking back down at the table.

"Whether I like it or not I am pregnant, it's not my choice to choose whether it lives or dies, and before you ask, no I'm not getting it adopted out".

"Okay" he sighed before yawning.

"You should go to bed" I said

He nodded before giving me a hug and walking to the stairs

"G'night Rose, I've missed you these past two years"

"Same here bro" I said smiling and giving a little wave.

I heard the thump of his feet as he made his way up the stairs to his old room. I waited for his door to close before breaking down into heart retching sobs

Fuck my life.

Ok, so if any of you are lost about the whole situation between Jazz and Rose don't worry things will get better to understand in the next chapter. I would now like to apologise for the long ass delay posting this chapter. I had a MASSIVE History assignment due as well as an english one I had to start work on and a whole lotta other crap. Hopefully it wont happen again. I'm gonna try update at least once a week, but Imma try for twice. Fingers crossed! Ohhh and btw REVEIW you know you want too!

KTHXBI 3 MJ


	5. Author Update

H#e#y# #g#u#y#s#,# #I# #k#n#o#w# #I# #h#a#v#e#n#'#t# #u#p#d#a#t#e#d# #i#n# #q#u#i#t#e# #a# #w#h#i#l#e#.# #A#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #t#i#m#e# #a#s# #I# #p#o#s#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #l#a#s#t# #c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #I# #g#o#t# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #s#i#c#k# #a#n#d# ##  
#w#a#s# #d#i#a#g#n#o#s#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #t#y#p#e# #1# #d#i#a#b#e#t#e#s# #s#o# #y#e#a#h# #a#l#l# #s#t#o#r#y# #w#r#i#t#i#n#g# #w#e#n#t# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d#o#w#.# #A#f#t#e#r# #c#o#n#c#e#n#t#r#a#t#i#n#g# #t#o# #g#e#t# #m#y# #g#r#a#d#e#s# #b#a#c#k##  
#u#p# #I# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #h#a#v#e# #a# #l#o#t# #o#f# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #w#r#i#t#e# #a#n#d# #g#e#n#e#r#a#l#l#y# #j#u#s#t# #f#o#r#g#o#t# #b#u#t# #r#e#c#e#n#t#l#y# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #r#e#v#i#e#w#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#o#l#d# #m#e# #t#o# #s#t#a#r#t# #u#p#d#a#t#i#n#g# #s#o##  
#y#u#p# #h#e#r#e# #I# #a#m# #s#o#r#t# #o#f# #u#p#d#a#t#i#n#g#.# #I#'#m# #w#o#r#k#i#n#g# #o#n# #a# #c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #r#i#g#h#t# #n#o#w# #s#o# #i#n# #a# #c#o#u#p#l#e# #d#a#y#s# #I#'#l#l# #h#a#v#e# #a# #n#e#w# #c#h#a#p#t#e#r# #u#p# #f#o#r# #y#o#u# #g#u#y#s#.# 


End file.
